Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian
GTA: Vice City's Serbian is a fan mod story, about Niko going to Vice City. Characters *Blake Smith (Cameo) *Niko Bellic - Main protagonist *Roman Bellic - Deuteragonist *Tommy Vercetti (Cameo) *Luis Lopez (Mentioned) *Ken Rosenberg - Lawyer *Claude Speed (Mentioned) *James Earl Cash - Guard *Carl Johnson - Construction site foreman *Tony Montana - Triagonist, Niko's Boss *Payo Esquedo - Main antagonist *James Stalker - Main antagonist (Chapter I) *Nacho Contreras - Main antagonist (Chapter II) *Dr. Hill - Main antagonist (Chapter IV) *Jose Barnston - Main antagonist (Chapter VI) Missions Introduction *Welcome to Vice City - Meet with Roman at the airport *Meeting the Lawyer - Meet with Ken Rosenberg *Training - Learn how to shoot and fight Chapter I - Beginning in Vice City *VVE - Talk with Roman about VVE Work against VVE *First Impressions - Beat Trampy the Hobo to death and loot his body for cash *Dimwitical Execution - Kill Hiram Ugolino, while running in the alleyway *Snuff Monopolium - Kill the snuff filmer, named Arthur Maxwell and take his cash to Ken *Treachery Bite - Kill Tony Le Jave, by exploding his boat *Proof of Hardness - Kill 40 Innocentz* *Ideology Problem - Kill 15 Skinz* *Defeat Is A Taste, That Everyone Hates - Kill 10 Smileys* *Sicko's Place Ambush - Kill 25 Wardogs* *Masked Hideout - Kill 60 Masks* *Deliverance - Kill Stalker *Meet Someone Special - Meet Tony Montana Chapter II - From Rags to Riches *Contreras' Gang - Talk with Roman about Nacho Work against Nacho *Airport Trap - Kill Diego Vesqualez, by exploding his plane *212-555-KILL - Work as a taxi driver and kill Contreras Guns & Co. vice president *Pickin' Pockets From Bums - Steal a bag of cocaine from a bum, who is working for Nacho and sell it to Gaspar Gomez *Epic Fail - Survive the ambush, made by Nacho Contreras, fat pig *Drug Deal Gone Wrong - Kill 20 Contreras Gang Members *Nacho Contreras - Kill Nacho *Dinner at Montana's - Meet with Tony Montana and become made Chapter III - Being Made *Ten Months Later - Arrive to the Vice City in the train and drive with Roman to your mansion Internet Celebrities *Small Errands Stuff - Work as a errand boy and steal from Tourettes Guy $500 worth of stuff *Nostalgia-weeners - Assist at Nostalgia Critic's reviews and with James Earl Cash K.O. him** Scarface Enemies *Joint Burner - Blow up Sheffield's law business *Warehouse Destroyer - Destroy Gaspar's warehouse *Car Wrecker - Wreck Diaz Motors Work for Payo *New Friend - Meet with Payo *Some Serious Stuff - Beat up Payo's communist debtor and take his cash *Tarkatans Attack - Kill 30 Tarkatans *Randomizator's Failure - Kill Randomizator *Fetish Sickness - Blow up a strip club *Mockery - Laugh at Joker's fail and bloopers and K.O. him** Promotion to Captain *Dictator-friend-ship Promotion - Invite Admiral General Aladeen to Montana's Mansion and talk about promotion Chapter IV - Promoted to Captain *Hill's Emporium - Talk with Roman about Dr. Hill Work against Dr. Hill *Chit-chat with Luis - Talk with Ken and get info about construction site *Costructo-Destructo - Destroy the construction site and kill all workers, including CJ, the foreman *Union Strike Beatdown - Kill 35 Workers *Montana's Reaction - Talk with Tony about Dr. Hill *Psychopath - Kill Dr. Hill *Errand Boy - Tell Tony, that you killed Dr. Hill Chapter V - Drug Deal of the Century *Deal Permission - Ask Tony a permission for a drug deal *Loan Taking - Take $50,000 from Jakey to buy cocaine *Deal With Evil - Buy 50kg of cocaine from Sausage and sell it off to Barzinis in France for $400,000 *Money-Stealing Cop - Kill Tenpenny and take back your $400,000 *Cut of Cash - Return and give Tony a half of $400,000 *Loan Return - Return Jakey his $100,000 Chapter VI - Redness *Move to the Farm - Take your clothes and move to Sheep Farm Arrival *Arrival at the Farm - Arrive at the Sheep Farm and work as a farmer Farming *Shaving Stray Sheeps - Go to Sheep Farm's paddock and shave sheeps *Bird Tub Hunt - Kill 50 birds Work for Rednecks *Redneckery - Sell the rest of cocaine to Rednecks *Ivory Bone - Find Ivory Bone and give it to one of Rednecks *Pulp Maker - Go and work at the Gideon's Sawmill Work for Jose *Weeder - Buy and sell weed to Redneck Leader: Jose Barnston *Feed the Dogs - Buy dog food and feed the Jose's dogs *Seeder and Fodder - Kill Don Tomaso Marozzoni *Unobtainiumal Prize - Steal Trophy Made of Unobtainium and deliver to Jose *One Last Thing - Meet Jose and leave the farm Category:Grand Theft Auto Mods Category:Mods Category:Games